National United Party
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'National United Party of Craftia' 克来福夏民族团结党 Kèláifúxià Mínzú Tuánjié Dǎng Partai Persatuan Nasional Craftia |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Lewis Terrys |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Deputy leader | width="50%" align="left"|Natalie Wang-Lee |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|8 August 1991 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Democratic socialism Social democracy Social liberalism Social progressivism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre-left |- ! width="50%" align="left"|In government | width="50%" align="left"|Craftia (federal) Bankera Capital Territory Berhardsson Jagsland Jebsten Western Craftia |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Green |- ! width="50%" align="left"|House of Representatives | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Senate | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} The National United Party (Chinese: 民族团结党, pinyin: Mínzú Tuánjié Dǎng, Indonesian: Partai Persatuan Nasional, commonly known as United) is a political party in Craftia. The party is the one of the two major political parties in federal politics, the other being the Craftian Conservative Party. The party has been in government at federal level since the 2067 election with Lewis Terrys as party leader and Prime Minister. Federal party leaders State and Territory parliamentary leaders Current * Dave Herijanto - Premier of Jebsten since 9 December 2069 * Delia Brandt - Leader of the Opposition of Addams since 6 January 2064 * Natalie Ang - Leader of the Opposition of Meyang since 14 July 2071 * Peter Undell - Premier of Berhardsson since 3 May 2072 * Brianna Norton - Premier of Jagsland since 15 November 2066 * James Lau - Leader of the Opposition of Wintaro since 28 March 2070 * Violet Zhang - Premier of Western Craftia since 19 September 2070 * Owen Nakamura - Deputy Premier of Kagstron since 17 June 2068 * Ted Unawingea - Deputy Premier of Lumina since 9 December 2072 * Kelly Farhem - Chief Minister of the Bankera Capital Territory since 29 April 2070 Past premiers and chief ministers Jebsten * Kelly Kirkby (2064–69) * Jean Wu (2052–55, first female premier of Jebsten) * Tim Fischer (2040–49) * Jason Dihaya (2021–25, first Reatinese premier of Jebsten) * Karl Hinhoff (2010–21) * Fred Waters (2001–04) Addams * Anne Minh (2063–64) * Rob Jarr (2058–63, first Asian Craftian premier of Addams) * Lachlan O'Hare (2052–55) * Christian Waldo (2016–19) * Andy Ziegler (2013–16) Meyang * Ash Groves (2067–68) * Bobby Jon Ransword (2065–67) * Jeff Berry (2062–65) * Sene Edune (2054–56) * Anita Lakewood (2047–53) * Vincent Tinsa (2038–44) * Shane Shunter (2019–20) * Ted Jeddens (2014–19) Berhardsson * Sabrina Ren (2070–72) * Jocelyn Kendrick (2063–64) * Allie Vuong (2055–63) * Lee Peterson (2042–43, 2049–55) * Spencer Oh (2037–42, first Asian Craftian premier of Berhardsson) Jagsland * Isa Bells (2051, first female premier of Jagsland) * Raj Udara (2048–51) * Andy Lange (2019–21) * Lewis Caruthers (2015–19) * Tim Shek (2004–12, first Asian Craftian premier of Jagsland) * Brian Dengle (2000–04) Wintaro * Martin Williams (2053–56) * Barry Olhson (2029–34) Western Crafia * Faye Ifan (2069–70) * Carrie Jenson (2048–54) * Wei Jingu (2039–42) * Yvonne Skinner (2027–30) * Kim Baird (2014–18) * Linda Masaro (2009–14, first female premier of a Craftian state or territory) Kagstron * Charlie Kim (2066–68) * Melanie Campbell (2064–66, first female premier of Kagstron) * Ervin Zhou (2038–39, first Asian Craftian premier of Kagstron) * Nathan Skerta (2031–38, first Reatinese premier of Kagstron) * Patrick Jenkins (2013–16) Lumina * Brendan Wong (2045–55) Bankera Capital Territory * James Jia (2061–70) * Julie Trezran (2055–59, first Asian Craftian chief minister of the BCT) * Andrew Ermington (2034–37) * Raymond Deitz (2027–34) * Terry Krutzlanger (2026–27) * Marty Moore (2022–26) * Aaron Yanada (2007–15, 2016–19, first Asian Craftian head of government of a Craftian state or territory) * Ian Panas (2001–07) Federal election results } |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'State and Territory Assembly Seats' |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|JS Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|AD Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|MY Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|BE Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|JL Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|WT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|WC Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|KT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|LM Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|BCT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 16 | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Fred Waters |- | 1995 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 14 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (NUP-CLP-BEP) | Peter McDonald |- | 1998 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 14 | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition (NUP-BEP) | Peter McDonald |- | 2001 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 18 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (NUP-BEP) | James Herbert |- | 2004 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 14 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition (BEP-NUP) | Lyon Borton |- | 2007 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition (BEP-NUP-CLP) | Lyon Borton |- | 2010 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition (CLP-BEP-NUP) | Franklin Yagah |- | 2013 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 7 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition (MIP-BEP-NUP) | Franklin Yagah |- | 2016 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition (HIP-NUP-BEP) | Roy Leonard |- | 2019 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 34 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Roy Leonard |- | 2022 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (NUP-BEP) | Alejandro McKay |- | 2025 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (NUP-BEP) | Alejandro McKay |- | 2028 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 23 | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition (NUP-BEP) | Alejandro McKay |- | 2031 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 13 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition (BEP-NUP) | Alejandro McKay |- | 2034 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 15 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition (HKP-NUP-BEP) | William Crestson |- | 2037 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition (NUP-HKP-BEP) | Robert Jones |- | 2040 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 11 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition (BEP-NUP-MIP) | Bobby Trent |- | 2043 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 9 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition (BLP-NUP-MIP) | Bobby Trent |- | 2046 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition (BLP-NUP) | Kevin Bazley |- | 2049 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition (BLP-NUP-MIP- LNP-CGP) | Kevin Bazley |- | 2052 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 12 | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition (BLP-NUP-MIP) | Con Wang |- | 2055 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 19 | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition (NUP-BLP-MIP) | Con Wang |- | 2058 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 27 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (NUP-BLP-MDP) | Zahab Wibowus |- | 2061 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 7 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Isaac Gray |- | 2064 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 31 | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition (NUP-BLP-MDP) | Isaac Gray |- | 2067 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 18 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (NUP-BLP) | Lewis Terrys |- | 2070 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (NUP-BLP) | Lewis Terrys |}